In the Tardis Book 1
by TardisInPink
Summary: Marina Pond certainly didn't expect him to come back. She didn't expect him to be so hot. She definitely didn't expect the mysterious man who's calling himself the Doctor to take her and her sister away. So why does she feel like a silly little girl around this weird stranger? The Eleventh Hour, The Beast Below, The Victory of the Daleks, The Time of Angels and Flesh and Stone. OC
1. Prolouge

Prolouge  
When Amy and I were little girls, we had an imaginary friend. On Amy's wedding night, he came back. He's called the Doctor. He comes from a faraway planet called Gallifrey. He travels in a box called the TARDIS that can travel anywhere in time and space. Amy and I ran away with him and we have been running ever since.


	2. The Eleventh Hour Part 1

"Amy, remember the Raggedy Doctor?" I was sitting on the floor of my older sister's room. Amy laughed and threw her model of the F.P.B. at me and I caught it.

"Yea. Fish fingers and custard. Aunt Sherry thought we went mad."

"Remember Mels when she asked if he was hot? You were like 'No, he's funny' and I was like 'Sorta.'" We both started laughing again.

"Oh, Mari! We changed our accent for a week! That's when Sherry sent us to our first psychiatrist."

We both looked serious now.

"I can't believe he made us go to 4 psychiatrists. People th-" I began when a voice shouted out Amy and my full names.

"Amelia! Marina! You need to get out! Prisoner Zero is in here!"

"Be back in a sec," Amy said, running out the door of her room with a cricket bat. The shouting of our names had stopped when she walked back in her room. "Put this on." Amy threw a police woman outfit at me.

"What? Amy-"I started.

"It's this or a French maid." Amy was dressed for action and swept her red hair into a police hat. 3 minutes later and I was sweeping my own thick light brown ringlets into a similar police hat. I followed Amy into the hallway and gasped at the person handcuffed to our heater: The Doctor, knocked out.

I covered my mouth as if I was to say something and Amy put a finger on her lips.

I was leaning on the banister and Amy was on the wall as the doctor woke up. Amy was saying some things into her fake radio. "White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained."

"Wait..." the doctor whispered.

"Oi, sit still." Amy said at the Doctor. "You are being arrested for breaking and entering." Amy repeated that the Doctor was being arrested for breaking and entering into her radio.

"Wait wait wait. Where are Amelia and Marina Pond?"

"Amelia Pond?" Amy said as I said "Marina Pond?"

"Yea, little Scottish girls. Amelia has red hair and Marina had curly brown hair."

Amy and I exchanged glances. "The Pond's moved out 6 months ago."

The Doctor looked extremely depressed. "Then I need to speak to the owner of this house."

"We live here." I said, pulling out my radio.

"But you're a police woman."

"And this is where we live! Is there a problem with that?" Amy looked at me as I turned around.

I said some coppish things into my radio and bit my lip. Now that I was 17, the Doctor wasn't sorta hot anymore. He was sexy. I turned back around.

"How many rooms?" The doctor asked.

"What?" I responded.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me, now."

Amy looked confused. "Five... One two three four five." She pointed them out.

"Six." The doctor interrupted.

I stifled a laugh. "Six?" Amy asked.

"Look where you don't want to look: the corner of your eye. Behind you." The doctor said.

Amy and I both turned around. We gasped at the sight. There was a 6th door.

"Now don't let the curiosity beat you," The Doctor warned.

"Amy..." I said, walking a little bit closer to her.

"Do something useful," The Doctor attempted. "And let me out!"

"I lost the key..." Amy muttered, still walking toward the door.

A few seconds passed. "No, no no!" The Doctor screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"My screwdriver is missing!"

"Is it?" Amy asked from the room.

"Yes..." The Doctor said all disappointed.

"Silver, blue at the end?"

"Yea..."

"It's in here." Amy said. The doctor left out a sigh of relief.

"It must've rolled under the door or something when you knocked me out."

"Yea," Amy sounded nervous. "And it magically jumped on the table."

The Doctor's eyes and my own eyes widened with fear. "Get out!" The Doctor yelled. "Get out of there! Out! Out!"

A few seconds passed and Amy screamed. She rushed out of the room, handing the doctor a small screwdriver.

"Yes!" The Doctor said excidetedly. He reached out and quickly aimed it at the door, and it locked. He then turned it on himself, and aimed it at the handcuffs. "Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?"

"Um," I interrupted. "Will that door hold it in?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood." Amy gave him a death glare, and the door suddenly glowed yellow.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amy asked, shuddering.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go, your backup's coming, I'll be fine." The Doctor said confidently.

"There is no backup." I said, backing as far as I could into the wall.

"...I heard the other police woman on the radio, she called for backup." The Doctor said confusedly.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio!" Amy said, standing next to me.

"But you're both policewomen!" The Doctor looked at both of us.

"We're kissograms!" Amy shouted as she pulled off her hat. Her orange hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and my hair fell in loose curls as it landed on my own shoulders. Suddenly, the door crashed down at the other end of the corridor. A man and his very large black dog stepped out, staring at the three of us.

"...But it's just..." Amy stuttered.

"No it isn't. Look at the faces." The Doctor smirked.

The dog starts to growl, and then bark. But as Amy and I looked at the dog and the man, the dog's face wasn't moving. But the man's was. The man was barking.

"...What? I'm sorry, but - What?" Amy stuttered.

"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two. Clever, old, multi-form. A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you? "The doctor said as the creature stared at him."Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?"

The man growled again.

"Stay away!" The Doctor yelled. "Apparently we're safe, wanna know why?" The Doctor patted both our shoes. "She sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" She yelled.

"...I know, that was a clever line to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no backup!" The doctor said.

The man closed his mouth and stopped growling.

"And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup then you'd have to kill us." The Doctor said smartly.

Then there's a sudden voice from outside.

"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." A deep voice said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, that would be backup. Okay, one more time. We do have backup, and that's definitely why we're safe." The Doctor remarked.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The deep voice said.

"...Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor said embarressly.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The deep voice continued to repeat.

The man and his dog wandered off into another room while the Doctor slammed the weird device on the floor.

"Work, work, work, work. Come on!"

Finally, a blue light shone out of the device and the handcuffs snapped open.

"Run!" He yelled, taking our hands and pushing us ahead of him. We both sprinted down the stairs. "Run!" The Doctor yelled again.

The deep voice was still continuing as the Doctor, Amy, and I ran out of the house. The Doctor slammed the door behind us. The Doctor pointed his device toward the door and it locked. I stopped running to look at the F.P.B., which was right in front of us.

"Kissograms?" The Doctor said as soon as he reached the police box.

" Yes, kissograms! What's going on?" Amy bellowed.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into our house! And she said it was this or a French maid! What's going on?"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor explained.

"Yes!" Amy and I said at the same time.

"Me too." He tried to unlock the F.P.B., but failed. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now. It's still rebuilding, not letting us in."

"...Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence..." The deep voice said.

"Come on!" Amy screeched, grabbing the Doctor's arm. She pulled him away from where he was pressed up against the F.B.B., rubbing it gently. Suddenly, the Doctor tried to pull away.

"Wait, wait, hang on! Wait wait wait wait wait, the shed! I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces!"

He ran over to it and we followed.

"So, there's a new one! Let's go!" I said.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least!" He sniffed it, rubbed it and licked his finger. "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

He turned to look at us.

"He's coming." Amy stalled.

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?"

"We've gotta go." I hurried.

"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?"

Amy and I finally snapped.

"Well why did you say five minutes?" Amy and I screamed.

He stares at us as if he were in shock. Our eyes are widened.

"Amelia." Amy said.

"Marina." I gingerly said.

"...What..." The doctor whispered.

"Come on." Amy said.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Come on!"

What?"

Amy pulled him by the hand, and we ran out of the garden. The deep voice continued. We ran past the front door. I heard a dog bark.

"It's the man," I thought.

We ran up the little village road towards the village square, and he stopped, turning to us.

"You're Amelia. And Marina!"

Amy continued walking, and we caught up to her.

"You're late." Amy said stubbornly.

"Amelia and Marina Pond! You're the little girls!"

"I'm Amelia, she's Marina, and you're late!"

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years!"

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"...Four?"

"...We kept biting them." I said.

"Why?" The Doctor said, obviously finding this somewhat funny.

"They said you weren't real." Amy said.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

We all looked over at an ice cream van, which was playing the eerie message out of its speakers.

"No no no, come on. What? We're being staked out... by an ice cream van?"

We ran up to the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Clair De Lune."

The Doctor picked up a radio and held it to his ear.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor poked around the radio and then wandered off to the side of the ice cream van.

"Doctor, what's happening?" I asked, slightly freaked out.

We all looked around for a few seconds, and ran toward Mrs. Angelo's house.

The Doctor hurried in through the unlocked door, skidded on the carpet, and headed into the living room, where Mrs. Angelo was trying to press her remote. On the screen was giant eyeball whizzing around and saying the same words as everything else from outside.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area."

Amy and I burst in

"...Also, crimes. Let's have a look."

He walked over to check out the remote.

"I was just about to phone... It's on every channel!" She then noticed us. "Oh, hello Amy and Mari! ...Are you policewomen now?"

Amy was clearly more embarrassed then I was. "Well! Sometimes..."

"I thought you were a nurse." Mrs. Angelo remarked.

The Doctor looks up at Amy curiously.

"I can. Be a nurse."

"Or, actually a nun?"

"I dabble!" Amy was obviously trying to laugh it off.

"Mari, Amy, who's your friend?"

"Who's Amy and Mari? You're Amelia and Marina."

Yeah, now I'm Amy and she's Mari."

"Amelia and Marina Pond! That was a great name!"

"...Bit fairytale." Amy said. I remembered the night the Doctor came after she said that.

The Doctor stared at her.

"I know, you, don't I? I mean I've seen you somewhere before!"

"Not me. Brand new face." He stretched out his mouth, as wide as he could, to apparently show her how new his face is. (Or so he told me) "First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"We go to parties, and... we kiss people." Amy cleared her throat)." With outfits. It's a laugh!"

"You were both little girls five minutes ago!"

"Wow, Doctor! You're worse than our aunt." I said.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt!" He turned back to Mrs. Angelo. "And, that is not how I'm introducing myself."

She nodded as if she were little bemused. The Doctor turned around and pointed his device at the radio, tuning it into different channels. The voice continued to come out in different languages.

"Okay. So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He ran over to the window, opened it, and leaned out, looking at the sky.)

"What's up there? What are you looking at?"

He pulled himself back in and started wandering around the room.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? Uh, they're gonna need a forty per cent fission blast." He mumbled.

Jeff then came in the front door behind him, and the Doctor walked up to Jeff and backed him against the wall as the Doctor leaned right up close to him.

"But they'll have to power up first. So, assuming a medium sized star ship... that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?"

He bounced up and down, raising and lowering himself on his tiptoes to equal Jeff's height, then back to his own height, then up again.

"Yeah... Twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy and I said at the same time.

"A-are you the Doctor?" The Doctor stuttered.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you did when you were little? The Raggedy Doctor! It's him!" Mrs. Angelo shrieked.

Amy cleared her throat.

"...Shut up." She muttered.

"...Cartoons?"

He headed over towards the telly and slumped on the sofa. Jeff wandered closer.

"Gran? It's him, isn't it? It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up! Twenty minutes to what?" I asked.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. Aaand, it's going to incinerate the planet. Twenty minutes to the end of the world." He glanced at Amy and me.

We both looked back at him.


End file.
